


As In "Like"

by micah_n10 (micah)



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/pseuds/micah_n10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been the hospital chemicals talking, but Iruka was certain if he squinted really hard and tilted his head slightly to the left he could see the romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As In "Like"

Shinobi did not bounce. They did not spring, they did not skip, they did not blush. They did not do a multitude of things normally associated with young teenage girls. Umino Iruka fleetingly considered this list of 'did nots', before launching himself at a starched and sterile hospital cot.

The cots newest proprietor winced slightly, but was glad for the chuunin's warmth. There was something about the man's smile that held such enate compassion, even a hardened ex-ANBU operative couldn't help but feel…

"Stop being such a damn baby! You were unconscious, not broken."

Warmth, concern, compassion… yes, the chuunin was all these things to a fault.

"Actually," Kakashi rasped, half his face hidden by the stiff white sheet. "I was-"

"Yeah, yeah…" Iruka waved the older nin off. "Left wrist, three ribs, collar bone, two toes and a fractured skull. I know, trust me I know." He rolled his eyes.

"Right," Kakashi nodded, wincing again as he did so. "So don't you think-"

"Poor baby Copy-ninja needs coddling?" Iruka, again, cut the other man off. "Please. It's been weeks Kakashi-san, and you slept through the worst of it."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "I believe," he coughed. "I believe it's called a 'medically induced' coma."

Iruka scowled. "…stupid jounin…" He crawled from the edge of the bed to pour Kakashi a glass of water. Held it to the man's lips and waited patiently for him to swallow before placing it back on the nightstand and continuing.

"You've been dead to the world for a month, Kakashi-san. Intubated for two weeks. And did I mention the impromptu tracheotomy Sakura-chan had to preformed just to keep your dumbass breathing? Kami-sama so help me, but if you do not stop talking I will - I will make _sure_ Tsunade-sama sends you home with Naruto for the recovery period."

Kakashi huffed, but wisely said nothing. He'd already had the 'you almost died twice', 'don't be an idiot, and get back to bed' and 'if I catch you sneaking out once more I'll strap you down and bring in Iruka-sensei' speeches.

Noting the jounin's sheet covered pout, Iruka softly smiled. An undefined emotion flickered momentarily in his eyes as he once again positioned himself on the edge of Kakashi's bed. Before the older nin could place it though, it was gone. Exchanged for wry amusement.

"So, you'll be coming home with me tomorrow morning." Iruka tucked his feet beneath his thighs, his elbows digging into his knees, while his chin rested on his hands. He glared at the jounin's silent protest. "If you want out of this hospital, _jounin-sama_, you will be coming home with me. And you will be staying there for at least a week."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Was he kidding? Another _week_ of bed rest? No way, no how.

Iruka sighed. "Hokage's orders." After a moment he reached forward, giving the jounin's hand a quick squeeze before reassuming his casual, if a little concerned, stance. "Kakashi-san, I know it's difficult. I know you don't appreciate being forced to do nothing, or treated as an invalid… but… just let me help okay?

Yamato-sensei and the kids are on a mission; all the mission room chuunin have been instructed to report you should you step one foot inside the Hokage Tower; not to mention Gai-sensei is at home with the flu. There is nothing left for you to do but rest, and recover."

In a decidedly impish tone he added, "Besides, Jiraiya-sama came by this morning and may, or may not, have left you a get-well gift."

Kakashi suddenly sat forward, his visible eye happily arched. "…gift?" he croaked.

"Mmhmm…" Iruka nodded. "About so high, by so wide. Discreet brown paper bag. He said, and I quote, 'for my number one fan in his time of dire need'. Also mentioned something about a… publishers edition…? Yet to be released…"

Iruka had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop from laughing. The wide-eyed and practically drooling Copy-nin bouncing like a puppy was just too much. With feigned innocence he gnawed his bottom lip uncertainly before pulling the object in question from his weapons pouch.

Kakashi reached forward, growling as the item was retracted.

"I think it's porn…" Iruka eyed the package distastefully. "And you know, as a sensei to Konoha's young and impressionable, I cannot in good conscience condone such material. Maybe I should burn it?"

"Iruka!" Kakashi gasped.

"You'll come home with me for the week then? No arguments, no complaints?"

Kakashi paused. Eye darting from Iruka to his 'gift' and back again. Oh that sneaky bastard. He crossed his arms and pouted some more. After what some would consider a standoff between the two shinobi, Kakashi sighed. "…yes."

"Good." Iruka gave a brilliant smile and nodded. He then tucked the book back inside his pouch.

"Wha?"

"Tomorrow." He patted the jounin's leg sympathetically. After a quick pause, he stood preparing to leave. "Tsunade-sama will have your medical forms ready in a few hours. I'll be back in the morning, and we'll sort out what prescriptions you'll need then." He bowed. "I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-san."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, Iruka-kun."

Iruka paused. He'd gotten two steps when Kakashi had said his name… his name and, and that. He spun on his heels, his inner voice silently cheering. 'You were waiting for the right time, and there's no time like the present. Remember, you can do this. You. Can. Do. This.' 'But what if he was just being nice? Friendly.' 'You are friends.' 'Right, I don't want to ruin that. He was probably just being nice - I am going to be looking after him, after all.'

'Stop being a coward.' his inner voice growled. 'Just, step forward. One step at a time - and don't forget the breathing!' Iruka took a quick, much needed breath. Mustn't forget the breathing. 'You're friends, he likes you. You can do this.' 'Okay,' he nodded. 'Okay. I can do this.' Having reached a consensus with himself, Iruka took two steps forward.

Kakashi watched the chuunin curiously. Curiosity turning to slight trepidation when the younger man smiled blindingly bright and completely terrified. Finally trepidation settled into concern; Iruka's smile having faltered the instant his thigh made contact with the bed.

"Iruka?" Kakashi pushed himself up, hand reaching out to lightly brush the chuunin's arm.

Iruka grasped Kakashi's wrist, an idle thought reminding him only a few weeks ago it had been completely shattered. His fingers slid down until they tangled with the jounin's own pale, cold ones; his breath shaky as their eyes met.

He could do this.

Kakashi lightly squeezed the hand holding his. "Iruka, are you okay?" He was somewhat startled by the bitter snort.

"Am I okay?" Iruka repeated incredulous. "Stupid, stupid, so damn stupid. You almost died you idiot! Again! And you want to know if I'm okay? Why do you always… why can't you just…" he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I'm just… I'm sorry. I was worried. So damn worried, and you know I tried, I really tried not to be, but… but it's you, and I can't not."

"Hey," Kakashi spoke in a soft rasp. "It's okay."

Iruka's shoulders slumped, his head shaking slightly. "No, no it's not. When I saw… when Naruto carried you through the gates unconscious… I saw it you know. I thought… I saw…" he paused, shuddering. "Sakura-chan had one hand keeping that bamboo shoot in your throat, her other fisted in the hole in your chest. I thought that was it, I thought you'd finally managed to get yourself killed-"

Kakashi's fingers tensed against the chuunin's. He'd been told it was close, been screamed at not to do it again, been described exactly what his two students had gone through just to get him back to the village. But no one ever mentioned Iruka being there. And surprisingly it hurt. It hurt knowing his friend had to see him like that. Hurt knowing he'd upset Iruka. Hurt… for reasons he didn't quite understand.

It just hurt.

"Kakashi, I…" Iruka leant forward.

Kakashi swallowed. "Uh…?"

"I - Kakashi I - I like you." Iruka blushed.

"I, uh, like you too?"

Iruka snorted again. "No idiot." His hand automatically cuffed the jounin upside the head. "I like you, like, as in more then-" he saw incomprehension on the older man's face and groaned. Really, the fantasies had been much more romantic. "Kami you're dense! Like as in when two people - oh screw it."

He gripped the nape of Kakashi's neck and yanked him forward, crushing their lips together. It wasn't a sweet kiss, or even mutual. It was Iruka showing that obtuse moron exactly what he meant and how badly he meant it. It was a type of pressure, and a type of release. Chapped lips meeting pliant, if a little uncertain, soft ones.

They parted.

"Like that." Iruka's fingers curled against the other mans neck before he completely pulled away. He bowed politely, again, and turned for the door all without pause. Finally he stopped, a flippant, "See you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei." and then he was gone.

Kakashi stared. Something intelligible like "Gwuhah…" passing his still warm and tingling lips. It wasn't until three minutes later when he blinked that a slow smile began to form. Oh. Iruka _liked_ him. That… was good. That was… very good. He pulled the hospital blanket a little higher. Very good indeed.


End file.
